Avant de m'en aller
by Lehna
Summary: OS-songfic sur "Dernière danse" de Kyo. Charlie vit les derniers instants de la femme qu'il aime. C'est ma première fic, donc soyez indulgents.


Avant de m'en aller…

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling, exceptées Angela et Sélénia. La chanson est « Dernière danse » de Kyo.

POV Charlie

Je suis assis à côté d'elle. Elle est si pâle, presque translucide dans le lit blanc de l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh a fait sortir tout le monde. J'en suis content. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter leur présence si… _apitoyée_. Je ne veux pas de pitié, et elle non plus, j'en suis sûre. Elle était si éclatante, si lumineuse, si vivante. Oui, elle était la Vie incarnée. Et maintenant…

Lentement, j'ai tendu la main et caressé sa joue, autrefois légèrement rosée, et maintenant si blanche que les draps du lit paraissent gris.

_**J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps,**_

_**Effleuré cent fois son visage.**_

Les larmes me montent aux yeux en me souvenant de tous les moments passés avec elle. Je vois ses yeux baissés vers ses mains, embués par les larmes comme ce jour-là. Tout doucement, je les essuie comme je l'ai fait ce jour-là.

_**J'ai trouvé de l'or**_

_**Et même quelques étoiles**_

_**En essuyant ses larmes.**_

Comme ce jour-là, je lui relève le menton et je croise son regard rempli d'or et l'éclat du sourire un peu tremblant qu'elle me fait. Comme d'habitude, elle veut me consoler, elle veut que je sois heureux. Comme d'habitude, elle ne pense pas à elle. Elle est un ange descendu sur Terre. Un ange qui veut faire le bonheur de tous, sans se préoccuper du sien.

_**J'ai appris par cœur**_

_**La pureté de ses formes,**_

_**Parfois, je les dessine encore.**_

Je connais tout d'elle, et elle sait tout de moi. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle. Elle est moi, et je suis elle. Et pourtant, ça ne fait qu'un an que nous nous connaissons, dix mois précisément.

Je les entends parler derrière la porte. Ils s'inquiètent pour moi, pas tellement pour elle. Pour eux, elle n'est que la fille des pires Mangemorts, Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange. Je pense qu'ils auraient voulu que je ne la rencontre jamais, que je ne tombe pas amoureux d'elle. Ils ont pitié de moi, parce qu'ils croient que je me suis trompé d'épouse. Ils ont pitié d'elle, parce qu'elle est jeune, même pas quinze ans, et qu'elle va mourir.

Ils ne comprennent pas qu'elle est tout pour moi.

_**Elle fait partie de moi…**_

Un mouvement me tire de mes pensées déprimantes. Elle a pris ma main dans la sienne. Je me penche vers elle, inquiet.

« Qu'y a-t-il, mon ange ? lui demandé-je. »

Difficilement, elle articule :

« _**Je veux juste une dernière danse**_

_**Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence…**_ »

Une toux sèche l'interrompt. Je ne peux rien faire, à part serrer un peu plus fort sa main.

_**Un vertige,puis le silence…**_

« _**Je veux juste une dernière danse…**_

Avant de m'en aller…

Avant de te dire adieu… »

Ce jour-là aussi, nous avions dansé. Je veux protester, lui dire qu'elle est trop faible pour bouger, que cela va accélérer l'inévitable. Mais, quand je croise son regard, je comprends qu'elle connait parfaitement les conséquences et que rien de ce que je dirai ne la fera changer d'avis.

Alors lentement, je la prends dans mes bras, elle passe un bras autour de mon cou, l'autre tient précieusement notre trésor contre sa poitrine. J'ouvre la porte, et nous sortons de l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh tente de nous arrêter, mais le professeur Snape s'interpose. De toute façon, je ne comptais pas lui obéir.

D'un pas décidé malgré ma tristesse, je me dirige dans le hall et nous sortons dans le parc. J'entends les autres nous suivre, mais ce n'est pas important. Rien n'est important, mis à part mon ange et notre trésor.

Je l'emmène au bord du lac, je sais qu'elle adore… _adorait_ nager.

« Tu te souviens de notre rencontre ? me demande-t-elle . »

Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?

_**Je l'ai connue trop tôt,**_

_**Mais c'est pas d'ma faute :**_

_**La flèche a traversé ma peau.**_

Elle était si jeune, treize ans à peine. Moi j'en avais vingt-deux. Et ces neuf ans de différence ne nous ont pas arrêtés. On s'aimait tout simplement, et on croyait que tout serait possible.

La première fois que je l'ai vue, son quartier avait été dévasté par des terroristes moldus. Elle vivait en Irlande, près de la frontière, et les attentats étaient nombreux dans cette zone. Je ne sais pas pourquoi les Moldus se battaient, mais je leur en ai voulu d'avoir blessé la femme que j'aimais.

Je lui réponds tout doucement :

« Oui, je me souviens. »

J'ai mal, tellement mal en la voyant si proche de la mort.

_**C'est une douleur qui se garde,**_

_**Qui fait plus de bien que de mal.**_

Elle a du voir ma tristesse, après tout, elle sait tout de moi.

« Promets-moi une chose, me dit-elle. Jure-moi que tu t'occuperas de notre trésor. Jure-moi que tu ne lui en voudras pas. »

Comment peut-elle me demander ça ? A-t-elle si peu confiance en moi ?

« Bien sûr que je m'occuperais d'elle. Je n'avais pas l'intention de l'abandonner !

- Alors tout est bien, amour. »

Elle sourit, de ce sourire si doux qui me fait fondre à chaque fois. Et pourtant son regard est différent, rempli d'une sagesse que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je sais que je ne pourrais rien faire pour empêcher cette chose de se passer.

_**Et je connais l'histoire,**_

_**Il est déjà trop tard :**_

_**Dans son regard,**_

_**On peut apercevoir**_

_**Qu'elle se prépare**_

_**Au long voyage…**_

Je secoue mentalement la tête. Je ne veux pas penser à ce qui va arriver.

« Dansons. »

Je me lève, la soutenant. Elle est si faible qu'elle ne peut pas marcher, toutes ses forces sont consacrés à tenir notre trésor.

Et nous dansons. Il n'y a pas de musique, nous sommes dans notre bulle, et nous dansons. Je sais que les autres nous regardent, captivés, mais je m'en moque. Nous dansons à trois, et plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance. Je suis tellement heureux, mais aussi tellement triste. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues, comme sur les siennes.

_**Je peux mourir demain,**_

_**Ça ne change rien :**_

_**J'ai reçu de ses mains**_

_**Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme.**_

_**C'est même trop pour un seul homme.**_

Je l'aime tellement. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en aille, mais je sais que je ne pourrais rien faire. Tout est déjà décidé. Notre trésor est réveillée, à cause de notre danse, mais elle ne pleure pas.

Sélénia Star Weasley, notre fille, notre enfant chérie, la preuve de notre amour. Dire qu'à un moment je l'ai haïe de m'enlever sa mère ! Mais ce n'est pas sa faute, ce n'est que la faute de ces Moldus et de leurs querelles stupides, de cet attentat qui a fragilisé mon ange sans que nous le sachions. Et pourtant je n'en veux à personne.

Un faux-pas. Je la retiens. Elle me sourit et me tend Sélénia. Elle ne dit rien, me regarde juste. Puis elle semble vouloir dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Cessant de combattre, elle ferme les yeux.

_**Et je l'ai vue partir,**_

_**Sans rien dire :**_

_**Fallait seulement qu'elle respire.**_

Les autres sont maintenant autour de nous. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer, mais mon ange sourit dans la mort.

Un seul mot sort de ma bouche :

« Angela… »

Et je continue en pensée ce que j'aurais voulu lui dire avant qu'elle ne parte :

« _**Merci…**_

_**D'avoir enchanté ma vie…**_ »

Je pleure sans m'arrêter, et Sélénia ne doit sans doute pas comprendre ce qui se passe. Je la berce en me souvenant de mon ange, de notre danse, de son regard, de son sourire…

_**Je veux juste une dernière danse**_

_**Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence…**_

_**Un vertige, puis le silence…**_

_**Je veux juste une dernière danse…**_


End file.
